Talk:Spotless Mind
Question, would this work at low levels of Healing Prayers and they lose one hex immediately and then one every five seconds? Or do you actually have to get it to 5 second breaking point wherever that may be.--Cursed Condemner 18:42, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :The first 4 seconds nothing happens, then a hex is removed, then 4 seconds of nothingness, etc etc etc. So at low attrib. levels, this does nothing. Sounds like a Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind reference. --Mooseyfate 09:41, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :probably, never heard the phrase anywhere else personally. As to the skill, a nice concept but not quite good enough. good cast time wasted on this skill, my suggestion would be to remove that advantage and make it decent to compensate. Phool 21:10, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :::Just like you never heard "rampage as one" before. It's just the skill's name, it makes sense with how it works and that's it, there's no reference. PvEreanor 10:42, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Seeing as there is a Spotless Soul, I very much doubt that this skill is a reference to that movie. - Anon ::It's anti-hex pressure, really, since there are plenty of spot hex removals and making it every 3-4 seconds is quite a big leap in efficiency. --Kale Ironfist 21:43, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :::Stripping 2 pbs or a pb+ior isn't much better than one. Many bars can get 2 removals straight with deny in which case it's almost certainly better (though this does have some advantages such as the ability to pseudo-pre-veil). Not unusuable but there's no way this is better against a hex pressure team than a purge or, if it's a good option, deny. Phool 21:58, 7 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I didn't actually say it was good, just that that was the purpose of the skill. There aren't many ways to make it better without intruding on the mechanics of another hex removal. I'm not envisioning this being used in PvP much, if at all. --Kale Ironfist 22:05, 7 August 2007 (CDT) Why in the hell it's in Healing section instead of Prot?? fR0z3n.S0u1 23:39, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :HP needed a freaking hex removal The Paintballer (T/ ) ::no it didn't. now more ra monks will still use healing 67.162.10.70 10:44, 13 August 2007 (CDT) A weak spell at best. It could work like Holy Veil and then some. Monk casts this then moves into battle, hexes are removed in intervals. Edit: Ugh, I just saw its target other ally :P Shiverz 03:11, 20 August 2007 (CDT) This could work in uw with a 55 monk and protection monk to solo pretty well.Fire Tock 20:38, 24 August 2007 (CDT) this is very useful. In a hex heavy areas, cast remove hex to remove the "initial" hex, then cast this. Ive added this skill do my divert hexes bar, and quite frankly, im loving it.--75.189.71.19 12:31, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :: If you have this last for 15 seconds, will it remove 2 hexes at it's end? 1 for the normal action + 1 for ending? -- Fexghadi 18:31, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::: No, it won't anymore. It used to, but it seems to have been fixed. Zelda Gareth 11:35, 22 May 2008 (UTC) No one here seems to realize what great synergy the two Spotless-enchants have with Healing Light and especially Dwayna's Kiss: they both provide the precondition for the energy gain, respectively the additional healing. I use these skills on Dunkoro (HP 14, PP 10, DF 10) along with Protective Spirit, Shield of Absorption, Signet of Rejuvenation and Renew Life, and he does a really good job. Zelda Gareth 11:35, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Trivia? I'm going to remove the trivia. I looked it over, and there is NO link to it and this skill at all(Don't forget Spotless Soul). "The name of this skill may be a reference to the movie Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind." Not everything is trivia, some things are just normal names for skills. Names don't always mean the same thing. Just because it deals with the mind(as normally do hexes), doesn't mean it's a reference, especially when the movie doesn't talk about a "hex" or Spotless Souls at all. The only coincidence is the name. Paragon City 23:09, 15 September 2007 (CDT) /Agree. That's what I said a few lines above. PvEreanor 11:05, 16 September 2007 (CDT) My God, stop over thinking it it's just clean mind and clean soul they used mind for hexes as in hexes are view as in screwing with peoples minds :In my opinion, the name of this skill is indeed a reference to the movie, and Spotless Soul was simply based on the name of this skill. Maybe we should do one of those vote things? ::We shouldn't, because it isn't. Kk. Lord of all tyria 17:34, 30 January 2008 (UTC) The name of this skill is beyond any doubt a reference to the movie. And all the movie is about hexing memories. But these kids are too young to see that, so why bother? Dionyssios 23:49, 16 May 2009 (UTC)